This invention relates to devices which release drugs in response to environmental stimuli. More particularly, this invention relates to delivery devices containing drug laden hydrogels which deswell and release drugs from the device, hereinafter referred to as mechanical squeezing, in response to external or internal stimuli such as temperature or pH changes, or chemical reactions.